wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Brutal Tide
|rarity = Rare |autoDrops = auto }} BrutalTideCombo0.gif|Excalibur performing Inferno. BrutalTideCombo1.gif|Excalibur performing Rushing Fire. Brutal Tide is one of two Stance mods for sparring weapons, featuring highly agile sweeping kicks combined with powerful fist attacks. Combos |-|Modern look= |move1em = 1 |move2 = Rushing Fire |move2combo = |move2em = 2 |charge = Rising from Ashes |chargeem = 1 |slide = Rolling Blast |slam = One Point |wall = Through Strike |finisher = Roaring Drums |finisherem = 2 }} |-|Legacy look= * PS4 Players = * Xbox Players = Notes * Rising from Ashes executes an extremely short-ranged stomp. However, if the attack lands it will automatically lead into a finisher attack without requiring additional input (if the enemy isn't killed by the stomp). ** If the stomp misses (or instantly kills your target), you can press and hold the attack key again to perform a second charge attack that winds back the fists before unleashing a flurry of rapid-fire punches straight forward. This attack will also execute a finisher on any enemy not instantly killed by the punches. * Inferno is very slow by default, and the user can take their time with the key presses for the individual parts of each combo. * The first E in both combos is a multi-hit attack that moves the user forward, damaging all enemies you pass through or near. ** You can combo cancel after the first E by using and holding your block button near the end of the animation for a second, allowing you to repeat this to continuously dash forward as well as prevent the breakdance portion that locks you in place. ** You can also combo the first E into a quick Rolling Blast slide attack. This will cancel the breakdance, allow for faster movement than block canceling, and ends up dealing some decent damage if you hit both the dash and the kick. ** Canceling after the first E proves to be a decently fast mode of transportation, granted you have enough attack speed. You'll need a fully stacked Berserker and Fury mod or Volt's Speed and/or Valkyr's Warcry. If you can reach these speeds, the dash will allow you to reach speeds faster than you would sprinting. Tips * To properly execute the Rushing Fire combo, pause while watching the flare animation (the "breakdance move") ending with a straight punch, and when it's finished, continue pressing the melee key. ** You can also hold down backwards to force the combo, although the end hit will perform oddly if the key is held during the dash. Instead of dashing forwards normally, your frame will make a sharp turn near halfway through the animation. * The final hit in Rushing Fire, which is a strong forward punch, will knock down enemies in an area around the user as it moves forward even if they aren't directly hit. ** When used with the Obex, it also has a chance to proc on affected targets, which can deal damage to more adjacent targets. ** Use caution when using extreme attack speeds ( , Volt's Speed and/or Valkyr's Warcry), as the final punch, which is already fast by default, might cause you to launch great distances due to the increased attack speed. * Every combo in this stance can hit multiple targets if they are within range, making it useful against enemies that like to bunch up like the Infestation. Use to further this effect. * The simplest way to use this stance is by simply spamming the melee key and performing the Inferno combo over and over again. Inferno will knock down enemies with the spinning kick, leaving enemies open for ground finishers. This, coupled with high attack speed, can lead to the weapon using this stance having extremely potent crowd control capabilities and damage per second. Media GREATEST STANCE MOD EVER - BRUTAL TIDE - Warframe Hints Tips Warframe - Brutal Tide Combo Melee 2.0 Gameplay ! Warframe Brutal Tide Stance de:Brutale Flut Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Sparring Category:Update 13 Category:Naramon Mods